Doomfist
"Humanity is always being tested. Conflict and war is the crucible of the which we evolve." - Doomfist Akande Ogundimu, also known as Doomfist, is one of the leaders of the terrorist organization Talon. He is a playable character and one of the main antagonists (along with Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra) in the 2016 videogame Overwatch. He is voiced by Sahr Ngaujah, but he was originally intended to be voiced by Terry Crews. Main Enemies: Overwatch, Najenda, Naruto Uzumaki, Tatsumi, Samus Aran, Taki History Akande Ogundimu was born into a well-regarded Nigerian family, heir to its prosthetic-technology company. A highly intelligent and charismatic figure, Ogundimu helped to expand his family's business and position it for the future while dedicating his free time to his first love: competitive martial arts. He trained in traditional African fighting styles, including Dambe and Gidigbo, as well as in wrestling and other modern combat systems, incorporating the most effective techniques into his repertoire. Ogundimu competed in tournaments all over the continent, utilizing his intuition and ability to read opponents alongside his tremendous speed and strength. Eventually, Akande lost his right arm in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis, and his martial arts career was finished before he had reached his prime. His company's cybernetic prosthetics allowed him to recover from his injuries, even making him stronger, but these enhancements rendered him ineligible for competition. He tried to devote himself to his business with the same zeal that he had for fighting, but he found nothing that could fill the void... until he was given a new opportunity by Akinjide Adeyemi, better known to the world as the second Doomfist, the Scourge of Numbani. Adeyemi offered Ogundimu the chance to fight with him as a mercenary. Initially wary, Ogundimu accepted, and discovered that he now had an arena in which he could unleash his enhanced capabilities. Eventually, Adeyemi brought him into the Talon organization. Talon's belief that humanity would be made stronger through conflict resonated with Ogundimu's personal experiences. Moreover, Talon's power struggles presented a new challenge that allowed him to use his talent in the boardroom along with his cunning as a combatant. LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Personality Doomfist has a fondness for battle as he was known to participate in martial arts tournaments before his injuries and treatment made him disqualified from participating again. He also took Talon's beliefs and philosophy about war and conflict as a way to test the strength of mankind to heart. Regardless of his love for fighting, Doomfist is not a brute who relies solely on strength. He has a surprisingly calm demeanor, even under pressure - during the battle with the strike team in Numbani, he was able to concentrate on Tracer's movement even while she was gunning him down, eventually being able to rip out her chronal accelerator's hardware mid-Blink. He also fosters an intelligent, almost philisophical mind; he was able to curry favor in not only his family's business empires but also within Talon's inner circles, far exceeding his mentor's influence. Despite losing his arm and sustaining injuries to them during the Omnic Crisis, Akande doesn't hold hatred towards Omnics; it's very likely he's accepted the fact that his wounds were merely the result of the war, and his cybernetics only reinforced his beliefs (and his strength). If anything, he knows full well that areas with blended Omnic/human populations like King's Row are teetering on the edge of social collapse, and thus he has no real desire to stop the Second Omnic Crisis from occurring because of this. In fact, that may just be what he, and Talon, wants. Akande is so arrogant as he is always boasting about his strength and disappointment in his opponent and that he expected more. Also, he seems to believe that humans need to augment their strengths with cybernetics which seems to be the opposite of what Zarya believes, judging from their interaction. Relationships Gallery Doomfist10.png|"Doomfist as he appears in Overwatch animated short" Doomfist31.png|"Young Akande Ogundimu" Doomfist1.jpg Doomfist30.jpg|"Doomfist as he appears in Overwatch comic" Doomfist32.jpg Doomfist-screenshot-004.jpg Doomfist5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Overwatch Universe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Mongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gauntlet User Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Thugs Category:Evil from the past Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502